


What She Doesn't Know Can't Hurt Her

by Depths



Series: Crimson and Gold [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, genital piercings, ill add tags as i think of them, its mentioned like once, this is probs so ooc im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths/pseuds/Depths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Integra is out, Jan and Alucard have an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Doesn't Know Can't Hurt Her

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my bae jordyn and this is probably not very good im warning you beforehand

The smacking of skin on skin coming from the two men are the only sounds to be heard coming from Sir Integra Hellsing's office. Jan is a loud one, as Alucard figured he would be, panting out profanities and dirty talking him like it wasn't likely at all that Integra and Walter come home at any moment to see the two of them fucking each other senseless on her priceless oak desk. Even the police girl could walk in, but they both knew she was at least smart to understand what was going on behind the thin walls of the Sir Integra’s office. Even with her vampire hearing.

“At l-least take your fucking jacket off,” Jan pants ferociously, looking over his shoulder at the other man.  Alucard’s was cock fully sheathed inside him at this point, the head of his dick pressing up into Jan’s prostate. Alucard grins as he feels Jan’s insides shiver around him with every thrust of his hips. Jan was never one to bottom, but with Alucard he could never win the fight of being on top. Alucard chuckles at his request, tenderly licking a long stripe up the back of Jan’s neck. Jan found himself shivering. “Only if you ask nicely,” he teases, his voice low and smooth to Jan’s ears. He continues to snap his waist deeply into the younger Valentine, earning breathy moans and whispers from him every time his cock hilted inside him. Jan arched his back, burying his face in the desk top. His voice becomes muffled, his breath fogging the surface from being fucked so deeply, so hotly.

“N-No, fuck you, I’m not gonna fuckin’ beg for you to strip down for me. You can fucking hang that shit up.”

“Before this night is over, begging me to take my clothes off is not the only thing you are going to be begging me for,” Alucard coos to him softly, his voice gravely and seductive to the other vampires ears.

Jan shivers more at his, his cock leaking pre and his ass tightening around the older vampire. Sensory overload was common for newer vampires, but the heat of his own skin, the hardness of Alucard’s member buried inside of him, and being pressed flushed, stark naked into the cold desk was almost becoming too much for him to bear, and he was no baby. He was no amateur.  “Fuck you, dickprick,” he threatens through his moans, reaching behind him and ripping the crimson coat off of Alucard’s broad shoulders without a second thought. Alucard frowns at the sound of the fabric tearing.  He watches with disappointment as the remains of the red fabric fall to the ground. Jan pants as Alucard speeds up his pace, breathing out a chuckle as he looks back at the vampire with his malicious golden eyes. Alucard was watching him, bright red eyes on his face, cock pressed sweetly inside him. Jan grins toothily at him in momentary triumph.

Alucard stops.

“What the fuck are you doing, assdouche? Hey, I’m asking you a fuckin’—“

The side of Jan’s face is smacked harshly into the desk with a _thump_. The next thing he could register was that Alucard’s hand was firmly pressed into the back his dark-skinned neck, like he were a puppy who had misbehaved and was being punished by its owner.  

He slowly pulls out of the young Valentine, earning a growl of disapproval.

“What the literal _fuck_ —“ Jan drawls in his slack, slurred voice.

“You’ve been bad, Jan,” Alucard hisses, slowly pulling out of him. “What do you say?”

“I say…. Hm… Here. Instead, why don’t you go to a mysterious-looking, probably illegal sex shop on the corner of the most ghetto street you can find, buy the biggest, blackest dildo available _and use it to go fuck yourself, because I am not playin' your fucking games._ ”

"Now, start doing your job." Jan grins at him unapologetically before he fruitlessly tries to press his ass back to Alucard’s hips, tries to get his cock back inside him, but Alucard is not letting that happen. Jan growls under his breath and cranes his head as much as he can in the position he is in to look back at Alucard, who was giving him a grin he wanted to smack off his pale face. “Listen up, Dracula, I ain’t gonna fuckin’ tell you again. Fuck. Me.”

Suddenly Jan is pulled up by the back of his neck, pressed flush against the crimson vampire, bracing himself on the edge of the noble Hellsing woman’s desk, being pounded into furiously by the other. Little whines were barely escaping Jan’s throat as he chanted ‘fuck’ as if it were a song, a song only the crimson vampire could hear. Alucard chuckles softly behind him, wrapping his large hand firmly around the other’s tan throat. “I am doing as you ask. Is this not what you wanted, _baby_?” the older vampire croons as he digs his fingers roughly into the other’s pierced hips.

“No, no, don’t fucking stop, don’t you _dare_ —“

Jan reaches back and curls and arm around the other vampire, pulling him closer to him. The thrusts growing harder and harder, propelling Jan forward into the desk, his cock grinding the edge pleasurably. He was rocking pleasurably between the desk and Alucard, the friction driving him nuts. The room was so hot—so, _so_ hot—and Alucard’s breath was ghosting the back of his neck and he thrusted hard into him, his prostate being abused and now noises being ripped from his throat. Alucard teases him, speeding up before slowing again, enjoying the feeling of Jan tightening around him in annoyance at his slow pace. “Keep going, asshole, come on,” Jan whispers under his breath, slumping forward and planting his palms on the edge of the desk. Alucard followed, pressing flush into his back, bodies molding together as his hips snap rhythmically in the young Valentine. Jan feels a sense of pride as he hears Alucard’s breathing so ragged, his breaths uneven.  He loves that his tight ass is doing this to him.

Jan could feel the tight heat he was familiar with coiling in his stomach, in his hard cock, and he knew he was gonna cum soon. Alucard leans forward, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “Are you close?” he insinuates, his voice low and gravelly and filled with lust, his fingers digging desperately in the other’s skin. Jan nods furiously, gripping the desk with impossible strength as Alucard speeds up.

The world was falling around both of them.

Alucard could hear the desk cracking and groaning under Jan’s hands, feel the sweat coating his back, hear the little profanities that slip from Jan’s pierced lips. Hell, he even heard “daddy” slip out of Jan’s mouth and into the room, like curling smoke, making him grin something wicked. The whole room was rocking, falling, crumbling as Alucard snaps his hips erratically into Jan, his own release very close. “Fuck, fuck, fuck Alucard _fucking_ —“ Alucard reaches in front of his lover, jerking his pierced cock off in time with his thrusts.

They both grow louder and louder, the wood under Jan’s finger tips smashing like glass.

Alucard shoves his hips into him.

“Come.”

Jan shudders, the crimson man’s cock hilted in as far as it can go inside of him.

And he cums.

Jan shouts weakly as his seed paints the side of Integra’s desk, and cries out even more as Alucard cums deeply inside of him, marking him. The feeling of Alucard’s stomach tightening against Jan’s back as he cums makes the bottom grin with pride, looking over his shoulder to see the look on his face as Alucard releases inside of him. The man’s face is slack, his brows furrowed in pleasure, beads of sweat trickling from his temple. And it is definitely probably one of the sexiest things Jan has ever saw.

But he ain’t gonna fuckin’ say anything about it, of course.

After a milking himself inside Jan, Alucard pulls out, planting a small kiss on his shoulder. Jan stands straight, the desk creaking from being released of his weight. He looks down at the place his hands were, and realizes that there were craters in the wood.

“Well, shit.”

Alucard chuckles as he fixes his clothes, his coat still ripped to shreds on the floor.

Jan notices the mess he made on the side of the desk and grins, standing in a cocky position despite his ass aching like nothing he’s ever felt.

“I should just fuckin’ leave it there. That’d be fuckin’ hilarious. Imagine her face.”

Alucard tosses the other’s clothes to him, an amused grin painting his face.

“That’d be rather amusing. Do it.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> wow okay thank you for actually reading congratulations


End file.
